The present disclosure relates to network and storage systems.
Computer networks are commonly used to send and receive network information. Various protocols and standards are typically used to send and receive the network information. Often, information is sent and received as network packets, frames, protocol data units (PDUs) and other units. As electronic data continues to be stored and accessed via computer networks, it is desirable to have efficient and reliable network information delivery.